


DJ Got Us Fallin’ in Love

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, M/M, Rating: PG13, he is a sly fox and mark is a lion lol, i want a donghyuck as a friend, markren, mature for some scenes and languages, read at your own risk please, renjun is a smart kid but party boy at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: markren au:Renjun is a smart kid by day and the owner of the dance floor by night... only during weekends. He meets Mark through the loud music booming at the club and he never thought he’ll ever meet him again.





	DJ Got Us Fallin’ in Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. markren clubbing!au (if this makes sense? Sorry I’m a noob)  
> 2\. this is a rated PG-13 fic. (more or less) because of some scenes and languages.  
> 3\. This is fiction. If ever you feel uncomfortable reading this, please just exit to the story. Let’s save our time. :)  
> 4\. I hope you’ll enjoy, I kinda tweaked some of their attitudes and retained some of their own.  
> 5\. I know you’ll see lots of grammatical errors or typos. Sorry, English is not my main language. This is unbeta-ed.  
> 6\. Special mention to that one person whom I talked in Twitter who gave me more idea to push through this story. If you’re reading this, well.... this one is for us!
> 
> Inspired by the Go teaser.  
> Song: If We Ever Meet Again - Timbaland ft. Katy Perry

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Night life. Everyone changes when the night falls—the good becomes bad, the bright becomes dark, the nice becomes naughty and Renjun is all of them. The smart kid in class is no longer your typical nerd but a hot mess who’s ready to be the life of the dance floor.

 

The _pure_ boy had finished one of his difficult exams and he feels like he deserves to party all night; drowning himself with music and drinks, completely forgetting the stress that university life is giving him.

 

Donghyuck, his bestfriend, comes to his house to fix his makeup. He needs a glow up—gone is the plain and simple Renjun and hello to the sexy Injun. The younger applies some thick khol on his eyes and makes him wear contact lenses. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, taking off his eyeglasses. He starts messing his neat hair and looks at Donghyuck, “I’m ready to make the dance floor mine.” He flashes a smirk to his bestfriend and the other scoffs in annoyance. “Here, apply some chapstick. We never know when you’re gonna have your first kiss.” They enter Renjun’s car and drive away.

 

When they arrived at the club, Lucas (Renjun’s DJ cousin and owner of the place) winks at him, playing his favorite songs. Oh boy, he loves this DJ. Lady Gaga’s _Just Dance_ plays and Renjun feels his body starts feeling the fire of dancing. He sips on his tequila and gives it to Donghyuck, who’s busy flirting with Jaemin, the resident cutie (and flirt) of their campus and his bestfriend’s boyfriend.

 

Renjun sighs and shakes his head, pushing away his inhibitions. The night is still young so he adjusts his jacket, making it more comfortable for him to move. His shoulder feels the rhythm and the rest follows. His gracefulness attracts attention and everyone’s eyes are on him. He hears his annoying bestfriend shout, “Go, Injun!” 

 

Someone goes to him and offers him a drink which he gladly accepts. “Hi, I’m Jeno. What are you doing after this?”

 

Renjun scoffs, he doesn’t like men who are very eager to get him that easily. People like that deserve a very special place in his hate list. He sips his drink while eyeing the boy, “Sorry, I have plans.” 

 

Just in time, Lucas changes the song and it’s more upbeat than the first one. Renjun feels it’s a mistake to let this good song pass. Usher’s _DJ got us falling in love_ is definitely his song. He looks at Jeno and pats his shoulder as he gives back the drink he offered, “This is my jam. Talk to you later?” He winks at the boy, leaving him bewildered.

 

 

He starts feeling the music and letting himself immerse his body to the beat. His movements are fluid and precise, not minding the people with him on the dance floor. The place is his and he will make sure that he’s taking the spotlight alone. As he moves his head, he spots a handsome lad checking him out with hungry eyes. He raises a brow, intimidating the other but his dark eyes are much stronger—pulling him into his presence. Renjun decides to ignore him and continue dancing. 

 

As he moves his hips, he feels someone behind him. Strong and firm hands are keeping him in place and he feels a hot breath near his ears, giving him goosebumps. “What’s someone like you doing in a dangerous place like this?” He leans closer, pressing more of his heat into Renjun’s small body. “A fox like you dances beautifully, you should be tamed.”

 

Renjun breathes, keeping his intimidating aura. He will not let this man break his vibe. He challenges himself to flirt back, “Well, you look like a hungry lion who wants to devour this fox.” He chuckles loudly, contradicting the loud music booming around. “Tame me if you can.”

 

“Yeah? Try me.” The man whispers heavily and pulls him away from the dance floor, bringing him who knows where.

 

Donghyuck sees his friend leaving, “W-wait? Is that Renjun leaving with a guy?” He faces Jaemin, who’s busy entertaining the girls beside him. The older hits him lightly, “My bestfriend is being dragged by a random guy! We have to do something?!”

 

Jaemin chuckles breathily, leaning closer to the older and making the girls jealous. “Let him have his fun, hyuckie. Besides, Renjun can handle himself. Your bestfriend is smart and he knows how to deal with guys.” He downs his shot and gives Donghyuck a kiss on the cheek, “If he doesn’t return, we will go and search for him. Okay?”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “You really have your way with words. Indeed you’re a master in flirting.” He sips his drink, finishing it to the last drop.

 

“Only for you, hyuckie.” Jaemin entwining their hands, ignoring the eyes on them.

 

 

Renjun finds himself in a _**VIP**_ room with the man who dragged him. He raises a brow, the man has good taste. They stop and the other pushes him against the wall, “You’ve been dancing like a dream and I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

 

“Well, it’s not my problem, right?” He teases the other and smirks confidently. He lifts a hand and touches his soft cheek, “Everyone has their eyes on me and you’re not an exception.”

 

The tension is in the air as he feels the other is staring at him with dilated eyes and their breaths are definitely different. For the first time, Renjun wants this. He doesn’t hate the man for making a move on him—perhaps he’s also attracted? The man is really handsome and his vibe oozes with swag. He will not put him in his hate list even if he tries making his way. 

 

The other is still staring at him and he is getting impatient. Who would’ve thought that this lion is a gentleman? Renjun chuckles to himself, he is indeed a rare man and he wants him for himself. He takes the man’s collar, bringing him closer enough for their lips to meet but stops halfway, “ _Do it._ ”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” The other brings their lips together, moving along with the music they hear outside. It’s not rushed and they’re taking their time to get to know the taste of each other. Renjun groans when he felt the other tilts his head to have more access of his small lips and he’s more willing to give it. 

 

When air decides to break them apart, Renjun looks at the other with his dark eyes and he can see that he’s completely disappointed that they have to pull away. The other is about to kiss him again when he puts a finger on his lips to stop him, “Nah ah, sir. You already had your chance. I don’t give many free kisses.” He smiles devilishly and matches his eye level. “Your kiss was wonderful but I have to say that I’m not an easy target.” He drops a quick kiss on his lips, “Till we meet again.” He pushes the other away and walks towards the door, leaving him hanging.

 

Renjun comes back to his friend’s table and pulls Donghyuck away from Jaemin, who’s whispering something into his ear. “We have to go.” He puts some bills on the table and looks at his DJ cousin. Lucas nods at them, acknowledging that they have to leave the place.

 

“Where did you go?” Donghyuck asks as they step outside the building. Jaemin is following them behind and Renjun unlocks his car, “I will tell you tomorrow.” He feels something in his gut and dismisses it immidiately—he won’t meet that handsome lion again...he convinces himself.

 

Tomorrow came and days after that has passed but Renjun keeps his mouth shut about it. Donghyuck is itching to ask him about the details but he also respects his bestfriend. The boy keeps himself busy by studying hard to ace his exams and assignments, hoping to forget that moment he feels like a different person—attracted to that lion who wants to get him. 

 

“Okay bitch, it’s been days and you haven’t told me what really happened that night.” Donghyuck snaps when Renjun’s still writing his english essay, not minding his presence. He continues to do his work when his bestfriend takes his pen away, “what the hell, hyuck?”

 

The younger smirks and waves his pen, “You’re only getting this if you tell me about you and that hot guy on the dance floor the other night.” 

 

Renjun adjusts his glasses and takes out another pen from his bag. ( _Donghyuck complains, “how many pens do you have?”)_ He sighs, stopping himself from writing, “Well, we danced then he took me to a VIP room and we kissed.”

 

“Kissed? Bitch, for real?” The younger moves closer, “You’re slicker than Jaemin and he’s the biggest flirt in this campus!” Donghyuck props his chin on his hand, “But you let him kiss you? That’s so not like you, Injunnie.”

 

“ _Renjun_ ” The older emphasizes and looks at the younger with sharp eyes. “You should only call me that when we’re out of the campus.” 

 

“Shut it. I’m your bestfriend, I have the privilege.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes sassily. ( _Renjun scoffs, “then your bestfriend card is revoked.”)_ He pinches his friend lightly, “But seriously, for you to let him kiss you is not like you. You like to reject men even if they’re just hinting something. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” The older confesses, not really understanding what happened to him that night. Is it his mesmerizing eyes and deep voice? “It just happened and the way he kisses me is something... like he’s still respecting me, you know?”

 

Donghyuck nods his head, “Plus he’s handsome as well. That’s a win-win situation.” He leans closer, “So, did you get his name?”

 

Renjun shakes his head and the younger gasps in disbelief. “You kissed but you didn’t get his name? I thought you’re smart?!!” He receives a light hit on the head from the older, “I didn’t get his name because I know we will never meet again. What’s the point?”

 

“You’ll never know, Renjun. Fate likes to play games with people.” Donghyuck sits down and crosses his arms, “I wonder what’s the name of the hottie?”

 

“Wait till Jaemin hears you say that.” The older laughs and finishes his paper, “You should focus in school, hyuck. We’re not here to talk about things like that.”

 

“Psh, I already finished my essay. Maybe it’s not long as yours but still, I did a good job.” The younger pushes him lightly and looks in front. “I wonder what’s taking long for Mr. Kim to arrive?”

 

Someone enters their class and the students sit straight. It’s not their English instructor but a young man, who looks like their age. Renjun freezes, looking at Donghyuck and the other looks back. “He’s the hot guy from the club, right?”

 

Renjun doesn’t say anything and watches the man stand in front of them. He clears his throat and starts speaking in perfect english. “Good morning, everyone. Mr. David Kim has something to do for today and asked me to collect your essays.” He smiles at them, making some girls (and guys) squeal. 

 

One brave soul asks, “Hey cutie, what’s your name?”

 

Donghyuck looks at Renjun, chuckling mockingly at his friend. “That girl has more guts than you have, Injun.” He whispers the name quietly.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh.” The man turns bashful, melting the hearts of the class, including Donghyuck. “I’m Mark Lee. Student assistant from the English Department.” He smiles at the one who asked him. “By the way, Mr. Kim told me to announce that Huang Renjun got the highest score in your mock test.” 

 

The class claps their hands and looks at Renjun’s direction. The boy wants to disappear in shame. “Sucks to be smart at some times, right?” Donghyuck teases and the older curses him inside his head. He looks forward and sees that _Mark_ is looking at him, sending chills on his way. 

 

Mark clears his throat, “I’m gonna collect your essays one by one.” He sits on the instructor’s chair, “Please come forward and pass your papers.”

 

Renjun feels like he’s gonna pass out as he comes near Mark to pass his essay. He gives the paper quickly, adjusts the frame of his glasses—not giving him any eye contact when Mark catches his hand and shakes it lightly, “Congratulations for being the top in class, _Renjun_.” The way his name rolls off his tongue sounds good that Renjun wants to hear it again. He quickly regains himself and bows, “T-thank you.” 

 

The class ended and Donghyuck sees Jaemin’s waiting for him outside their room. Even though there are girls wanting his attention, he simply smiles at them and goes to his boyfriend as soon as he sees him. Renjun rolls his eyes when he sees his friend blushes. They’re about to go when he hears Mark calling out his name.

 

“Well, good luck with Mr. Hottie.” Donghyuck winks as he links his arm to Jaemin’s. “See you after your talk with him. We’re just going to the cafeteria.” The couple walks away, leaving Renjun in his misery.

 

The boy faces Mark, smiling politely. “What do you need?” The older is just staring at him, scanning him from head to toe. The younger is having cold feet and he wants get out of the place as soon as possible. Mark is looking at him like he’s an alien—not believing what he’s seeing in front of him. “Y-yes?”

 

“ _How_?” Mark mutters under his breath, not leaving his sight from the younger. “How come you’re that guy in the club? _You_...” He lets out a deep breath, talking lowly. “You look different. I can’t believe that—“

 

“A smart student can be a person who lives his life like he doesn’t care?” Renjun finishes for him. He adjusts his bag on his shoulder, “I’m still human too. Not because I’m smart, it means I have to stay that way. I have control over my life.” 

 

“I know.” Mark blinks, lifting up his hand to touch Renjun’s face. “I just can’t believe that I already found you. You messed up my head big time.” He touches his skin like it’s a fragile piece of china. “You’re more handsome without all those makeup. You are _beautiful_.”

 

Renjun feels something inside of him again. _Deg_. His heart skips as he senses that Mark is really sincere with his words. It’s not his problem if he has to be the smart boy in school and that untouchable person at night. He has to do that so no one will abuse his pureness. “Uhm, thank you? I have to go to the cafeteria, my friend is waiting for me.”

 

Before he got away, Mark pulls him closer; only to feel his presence with him. The older is looking down at him and Renjun is looking at his chest level, not wanting to have eye contact. “See you around, Renjun. I thought I’ll never meet you again.”

 

 

Donghyuck cranes his neck to look around if Renjun has arrived and sinks on his seat when there’s no sign of his friend, “What's taking him for so long?” 

 

Jaemin puts his hand behind his chair, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. He smiles brightly, “Renjun’s here.” He points at the boy walking towards their table.

 

Renjun sits down, pulling out some books for him to read. He needs to distract himself from Mark; he has already had him fucked up since that night and it’s not helping that they met again. He opens his marketing book and Donghyuck snorts, “What? You’re still studying?!”

 

“He needs to maintain his grades, hyuckie. Let him be.” Jaemin looks at Renjun, winking at him as he gives his moral support and the older fake gags. 

 

“I need to get off things from my mind, hyuck.” Renjun looks at his bestfriend. “Mark is already messing up my life.”

 

“Oooh, interesting.” Donghyuck nods and brings out his phone, searching for something. After few clicks, he gasps and puts down his phone. “ _No way..._ ”

 

“What?” Jaemin and Renjun frown at him. Renjun looks over and sees Mark’s profile on Hyuck’s phone. “He’s a famous rapper? The hell??”

 

“You managed to catch a good fish, Renjun.” Donghyuck sighs, “Unlike me, I’m stuck with this flirt.”

 

“Hey!” Jaemin piches his boyfriend’s cheek lightly, “I’m only a flirt with you and it’s not my fault that people like my smile.” He nods confidently to himself.

 

“Your confidence makes me want to barf.” Renjun scoffs and reads his book. Jaemin chuckles, “Until now, I still wonder how you manage to be _that_ smart and innocent when you’re the devil in disguise?”

 

“Practice makes perfect.” Donghyuck answers for him as the older is already immersed in reading. “He’s just good living his double life.”

 

The three of them didn’t notice someone approaching their table. A fruit juice is placed on the table beside Renjun’s books. The boy looks up and sees Mark smiling at him, “Don’t overwork yourself.” He looks at Donghyuck, “There’s a party at the club later. Are you going?”

 

“I’m always in for any parties and Jaemin is coming with me.” Donghyuck beams brightly and looks at Renjun, “I’m not sure with my friend because it’s still school days.”

 

“Oh...” Mark pauses for a second before smiling again, “I’ll see you two later then.” He ruffles Renjun’s hair before walking away. “You’re already smart enough. Don’t outsmart yourself, babe.”

 

When Mark is already out of earshot, Donghyuck squeals like a teenage girl. “ _Babe?_ Babe?!!! That guy is smooth as a criminal!” He pulls Renjun’s hair lightly, “You’re sooo lucky. I hate you already.”

 

“Ahh my hair?!” Renjun swats his hand and fixes his hair neatly. “The feeling is mutual, Lee Donghyuck. It’s been years since I’ve been putting up with your whining petty ass.”

 

“Ouch?!” Donghyuck fakes a hurt expression, obviously teasing his friend. “That hurts, Renjun! I know that you love me.” He snickers and looks at Jaemin, who’s been staring at him the whole time. “I bet he’s jelly because we’re gonna party later and he’s gonna be stuck with his books.”

 

“Oh damn you, Donghyuck.”

 

 

Renjun curses under his breath when Donghyuck sends him flying kisses as he and his boyfriend leaves the campus to prepare for the party. He sighs in annoyance as he scans the library for more books he needs to use for his reference in his assignment. He goes to the back of the library because the book he needs is at the heart of the shelves. He grumbles to himself as the book is quite at the top of the shelf. He tiptoes to get the book and he feels someone’s body is pressed against his back.

 

“So you’re really studying?” Mark smiles while looking down at Renjun, who blinks at him innocently. “Donghyuck told me where to find you.” He gives the book to him and the younger mutters a small thanks before excusing himself. The older traps him against the shelves and looks at Renjun’s eye level, crouching down slightly. “Why are you always leaving me?”

 

Renjun bites his lower lip, looking away. “Uh... I need to do my assignment??” He clears his throat awkwardly, that awkward side of him is showing; the timid and innocent Renjun. “Why are you here? I thought you’re going to the club?”

 

“You’re always running away.” Mark presses his body more to the one in front of him. “I’m about to go but I remember that you’re staying behind because it’s a school day. Are you really not coming?”

 

The younger shrugs his shoulders, “It depends. Sometimes I go even if I have things to do but if I have loads of academic work, I really skip clubbing.” This time Renjun looks at Mark bravely. “You should go and meet other people. Enjoy yourself, hyung.”

 

“Tell me, Renjun...” He moves his face closer so that he will see the younger’s face in a clearer view. “How am I going to enjoy myself when the person I want to be with is gonna study his ass off?”

 

“Uhm??” The younger feels his heart is beating fast. This is the first time he’s experiencing things like this. Renjun is always used in rejecting people but he can’t bring himself to reject Mark. “Just enjoy yourself, hyung? I’ll be fine.”

 

“Clubbing can wait. Besides, I want to be with you.” The older holds his hand and guides him towards his table where his things are. “I’m never letting you go again and I’m gonna wait for you until you finish your assignment so we can grab dinner afterwards.”

 

True to his words, Mark stays with Renjun until he finishes all of his assignments due that night and accompanies him to a small diner where they eat to their heart’s content and get to know each other more. Renjun feels like not all guys are gonna take advantage of him, he just needs to be himself and with Mark, he feels like just a whole person.

 

 

“Mark was missing at the club last night?! It was embarrassing because we came under his name!” says Donghyuck as he grumbles to his bestfriend the next day. 

 

Renjun just let out a soft chuckle while patting his back, “I’m really sorry but I bet you had lots of drinks last night? Look at your eyebags.”

 

The younger touches his eyes and whines, “Now I look horrible! I believe this is your fault!” 

 

“Well, kinda??” Renjun smiles shyly and scratches the back of his neck. ( _Donghyuck gives him a stink eye, “Bitch we been knew?!!_ ”) He looks at his books and adjusts his glasses, “Mark stayed with me, took me to dinner and we talked about things. It feels nice.” 

 

“I know. Because I also experience that when I’m with Nana.” Donghyuck smiles dreamily as he sees Jaemin’s face in his mind. “You’re falling for Mark, Renjun. You like him.”

 

Renjun stops reading a paragraph and looks at his friend with a confused face, “I like...Mark?” He pauses to think about it, there’s some attraction between the two of them he’s not gonna lie but what if it’s just him feeling that way?

 

“Earth to Renjun?” Donghyuck snaps his fingers and Renjun blinks, sending a glare to his friend. “Yeah, you like the hottie so what are you gonna do now?” 

 

For the first time, the smart boy doesn’t know what to say. 

 

 

 

Mark visits Renjun during his study period in the library. He waits for him to finish his class and treats him on a date every school day. ( _Donghyuck asks, “When are you gonna date officially?”_ ) Since it’s already the weekend and Renjun tops all of his tests and finishes all of his papers he needs to submit, Mark asks him and Donghyuck to release their stress just like before. The two friends immediately agrees because Renjun misses the dance floor and the sound of loud music booming in his ears.

 

Donghyuck helps his friend prepare for his comeback to the club, giving him another nice makeover—with some eyeshadow and contour. They both wear their best party clothes, showing their personalities. Black is the best color when you’re going to a club as the lights will be the one to illuminate your body. As usual, Donghyuck never forgets to hand his friend the trustworthy chapstick. “We both know you’re getting some lips tonight.”

 

They meet Jaemin and Mark at the club, escorting them inside the premise as if they’re both fragile people. When they enter, Lucas spots them immediately and takes the mic to announce something. “Everyone, we have a special celebrity tonight. We acknowledge the presence of the famous rapper, Mark Lee in the house!” The DJ plays one of Mark’s mixtapes, earning some cheers from the crowd. The older one has his own style and he likes the type of music he makes. People are wanting his presence and he looks at Renjun for permission. The younger allows him, “It’s not like I have to keep you, hyung.”

 

As the electronic beat of Far East Movement’s _Like a G6_ booms through the speakers, Renjun sits at one of the tables and their usual drinks are served in a minute, courtesy of Lucas. He takes his drink and enjoys listening to the music. Donghyuck and Jaemin are already flirting throughout the song and Renjun definitely needs more drinks to ignore the annoying lovebirds beside him.

 

“Oh no, he didn’t?!!” Donghyuck scoffs suddenly as he pokes Renjun to get his attention. “Look at Markie boy, three o’clock. Girls are flocking around your man.” He squints his eyes and rolls it afterwards. “That boy is flirting with girls when you’re here?”

 

Renjun whips his head towards the direction and sees Mark smiling at them. He burns those girls around Mark in his head. He can’t believe that he has the audacity to do that in front of him? If he wants to flirt then _Injun_  can definitely flirt with anyone as well. He downs his tequila and looks at Donghyuck, “It’s time for Injun to take over the dance floor. Wanna go with me, hyuck?”

 

“You bet!” Donghyuck drinks his whiskey before dragging his boyfriend to the dance floor. They look at Lucas and he smirks at them, turning the beat louder and funkier. Flo Rida’s S _ugar_ starts to play and the two boys raise their hands to feel the beat. Renjun winks at his favorite DJ as he shouts to release his inner devil. “This beat is ours!”

 

Donghyuck dances closely with Jaemin, his boyfriend keeping him near since he’s already tipsy after having four tequilas in a row. Renjun doesn’t care if Mark has been around with other people, two can play this game; he can also play with fire and he’s not afraid. He takes another drink from a waiter passing by, drinking a little from his vodka and he raises his glass as the beat gets more lively. Some people are already joining him as he dances and his inner Injun is enjoying it.

 

Someone touches his hip as he moves to the music and it’s removed immediately when he feels Mark nearly punched the guy who made a move on him. Renjun downs his vodka, frowning at the older boy. “What are you doing? We’re just having fun?”

 

“Is this your way of having fun, _baby_?” Mark breathes as he takes away the drink from the younger’s hand. “You’re having fun without me?”

 

“Well, you look happy with those girls.” Renjun eyes the bunch of girls who are looking at them in pure jealousy. “You have fun with them and I’ll dance with the people who wants me. It’s a win-win situation for the two of us.”

 

Lucas makes the beat more exciting by putting his own touch to the song. Renjun is feeling the beat as he talks to Mark, not wanting to let go of the nice vibe. “Look, the DJ is playing a good song and it’s a waste to let it pass.”

 

“Then, dance with me.” Mark says darkly, eyeing him from his eyes to his lips. “No one should touch you in this dance floor except for me.”

 

“And why is that?” Renjun looks at the older with his narrowing eyes, waiting for him to give the answer he wants.

 

Mark leans forward to his ear, his lips touching the skin. The younger can feel his hot breath, the older had his own fair share of drinks. “Because I don’t like sharing what should be mine.”

 

Renjun pulls away, looking at Mark with wide eyes. The music gets better and people are starting to get louder. He stares at Mark, who looks like he’s not playing at all. The younger clings his arms around Mark’s neck, “Good. Because I don’t like sharing what’s mine either.” He tiptoes and kisses Mark, making the other people witness them.

 

“Whoah, Injun?! That’s my bestfriend, right there!! Make your mama proud!!” Donghyuck cheers, raising his new glass of brandy. “To the new couple of our dance floor!” Jaemin shakes his head and brings his face close to him. “You’re too noisy, hyuckie. Nana needs to make you shut up.” He kisses him and the crowd shouts proudly.

 

“There you have it, folks! We have a new couple and it’s time to bring the house into a new level of fun!” Lucas raises his hand as he plays another music.

 

Mark lets go of Renjun’s lips, dropping another tiny peck. “Your lips still tastes like sugar even though you had a lot of drinks.” He wipes the younger’s swollen red lips and whispers, “We always find ourselves on the dance floor with good music, don’t you think?” He leans down and noses his neck, breathing his intoxicating scent.

 

Renjun looks at Lucas, who gives him a big thumbs up. The younger mouths, “Thank you, DJ.”

 

With music and the help of his favorite cousin, Renjun finds love on the dance floor. He believes that whether it is the smart Renjun or the Injun who loves to dance, Mark is definitely his man and he’s not planning on sharing him with anyone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know a little secret? I haven’t been in a club. Not even once :) I hope you enjoyed reading :D
> 
> Also, I put some old but gold bops that I used to have in my playlist before. Most of them were covered by SM Artists. ;)


End file.
